dark night
by brooks2577
Summary: Where Sebastion still want's Simon's blood, and will do anything to take it even kidnap his mom. Also Simon is showing Isabelle that she is the only one for him
1. epilogue

Knock knock

"Who is it?" said Elaine Lewis before answering the door.

"A church assembly." said one of the people on the other side of the door

Elaine opened the door only to be greeted by a mask over her head, whoever kidnapped her did not want her where they were taking her

The two people put her in the trunk of a car, and drove all the way to the hotel dumort.

They took her out of the car, and took her to the top, and took of the mask, and Elaine was scared.

In front of her was Lilith, Sebastion, and Raphael

"What do you want from me?" Elaine asked

"It's not you we want, but your son Simon that we want." Lilith said

"My son is dead." Elaine shouted

"He is dead, but he is more human than the rest of our kind." Raphael said "He doesn't even want to be near blood. He stays with Clary's mother, and that werewolf Lucian, but you would know him better as Luke Garroway."

"Luke is a werewolf, I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want Elaine, there are things that you don't even know about. Like me being Clary's brother." Sebastion said "and Jocelyn being married before you even met her."

"Just like me being a vampire, and making your son a vampire as well. Raphael said " Now he shuns us. He hates his own kind, and now that we have you we can make Simon do anything we want, and we still want his blood, and we will kill him to get it if we have to."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my son."

"What are you going to do to us, if we do harm him." Sebastion said

"I know that Simon will do nothing to save me, not after what I did to him. I called him a monster."

"He still cares about you, and because of that he will do anything, and nothing can stop us now, not even he can stop us." said Lilith

"No! I will not let you use his blood."

"There is nothing you can do." Sebastion said "Now take her away untill it is time for the battle to begin."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Elaine wailed as they took her away.


	2. Chapter 1

"Simon! What are we doing here?" Isabelle said while standing in front of his sister's dorm room.

Simon was wearing a t-shirt that said **Hail to the King Baby** on the front. He was also wearing the boots, and pants that Isabelle picked out for him.

Isabelle was looking good as always in a black dress, and boots. Her whip was wrapped around her wrist.

Isabelle was nervous about meeting Simon's sister. She never did like mundanes untill she met Simon, and wondered if things would have been different, and that he never became a vampire, and were a human instead.

Rebecca opened the door to let them in, and gave her brother a hug. She also gave Isabelle a hug.

"So you must be Isabelle?" Rebecca said "Simon told me about you, but he didn't tell me you this good looking."

"Rebecca!"

"Well! Simon she is, and don't say otherwise, she is definitely better than Clary." Rebecca said.

"She is most definitely better, and I love her for it."

"I love you to Simon, and I was thinking that I would have to say that before you did. I guess your sister had to steer you into saying it before I did." Isabelle said.

"I have something to give you, which is the reason I brought you up here, and to talk to my sister, and to get to know her." Simon said, before heading to his sister's room.

While Simon went to get what he wanted to give Izzy, Rebecca decided to ask Isabelle a few question's.

"How long have you, and my brother been going out?" Rebecca said "And where did you two meet?"

"We've been going out for about two weeks." Isabelle said "If you want to know where we met, I could show you, instead of telling you."

"You would do that for me!" Rebecca said while smiling.

Simon came back in after finding what he needed, which was a necklace.

"This is for you Isabelle." Simon said, while holding out the necklace, and putting it around her neck.

"Simon! It's lovely, and beautiful."

"Nothing's as beautiful as you are Isabelle."

They kissed and Rebecca had to clear her throat so that they would know that she was still in the room.

Clary, Jace, and Alec were on there way back to the Institute from Taki's, on the way there they saw Jonathon.

"What do you want?" Jace said

"I want what I've always wanted?" Jonathan said "More power, and I know how to get it."

"How are you going to get more power?" Alec said while taking a defensive stance.

"By taking someone that someone else cares about." Jonathon said while smiling.

"Don't you dare take my mother!" Clary said while shaking.

"It's not our mother that I want." Jonathon said "But I do have the daylighter's mother, and I would exchange her for him. It is his blood that will make me stronger."

"We won't let you have him!" Clary said while getting her stele.

"You don't have a choice, little sis." Jonathon said "I will give you two day's to decide, to either give me the daylighter, or to watch his mother die."


End file.
